bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Moonlight Sword
The Holy Moonlight Sword is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Normal variant * Underground Corpse Pile: ** Found on Ludwig's head after the fight against him. You can choose to kill him, or answer his questions and wait for him to die. ** If you leave the area and come back, you will be treated with the appearance of Simon the Harrowed, who has finished off Ludwig himself. After a short dialogue, he gives you the sword. Uncanny and Lost variants * Sold by the Bath Messengers inside the Chalice Dungeons, after finding the normal variant. Characteristics The Holy Moonlight Sword is a very interesting weapon to say the least. While it has great physical stats and Arcane Stats, its moveset is great in almost every way. In its base Greatsword form it has a medium speed of attack with mostly wide, long ranged swings, whereas the strong attacks are useful thrusts, capable of getting opponents who like to keep their distance. The charge attack itself is a powerful thrust with a strong followup, underhead swing, knocking most opponents off their feet, much like the Saw Spear's charge attack in its spear state. When transformed it has added Arcane damage. Every strong attack will expend a Quicksilver Bullet while throwing an Arcane wave at an enemy. Its special two-handed attack is an explosive thrust, a great move as even when thrusting in a certain direction, the player will burst with energy around his body. So even if maximum damage is not achieved, at least enemies won't be able to flank you. Upgrades Lore Before coming to the status of legend, Ludwig often delved into the Chalice Dungeons as a Tomb Prospector doing the the Healing Church's work and furthering their understanding. This changed when he found the Holy Moonlight Sword in one of the dungeons. To him, the sword was alive and supposedly even "spoke" to him, granting him "guidance", becoming his "mentor" and eventually turning him into the great and powerful warrior that inspired his peers. The Holy Moonlight Blade helped propagate the myth of Ludwig, the Holy Blade, due to how sparingly he used its beautiful moonlit state. The great blade gave him so much confidence and its elusiveness such romanticism that he eventually managed to inspire the populist masses of Yharnam to fight the scourge of beasts in massively organized hunts. After he departed, the Healing Church Hunters deemed it necessary to carry his legacy by making their own greatsword in his honor, thus the Ludwig's Holy Blade came to be. It is believed that Ludwig eventually fell to blood-drunkness and was taken to the Hunter's Nightmare, where he morphed into a terrifying beast, forgetting everything and becoming feral. This changes when Ludwig has been heavily wounded by the Hunter, and the holy blade, on its own, transforms into its brilliant state, and awakens Ludwig's true self. Notes *The Holy Moonlight Sword's damage is all Blunt and Arcane except for two moves. *Every strong attack and special attack in its transformed state expends a Quicksilver Bullet. The only exception is the Transformation attack. *This weapon deals 50% Righteous Damage in both modes. *Its projectile causes stagger and, if charged, it can leave opponents vulnerable to backstab if they are hit in the back. *The moveset is shown here. Trivia * This weapon is wielded by Ludwig. This is interesting as he shares his name with legendary German composer Ludwig van Beethoven. One of his more well-known compositions is called Moonlight Sonata. * It appears that this weapon served as the inspiration to Ludwig's Holy Blade. Even some attacks are the same, and the player holds it when transformed, in the exact same manner. * The Holy Blade appears to have transformed completely on its own during the fight against Ludwig, perhaps to save him. This suggests the blade is somehow alive. * The Hunter has to actively transform it and several moves are exclusive to Ludwig. This suggests that, not only is the Holy Moonlight Sword alive, but it is also quite loyal. *The Holy Moonlight Sword is a recurring weapon that appears in almost all of From Software's games, in one incarnation or another. Its Demon's Souls variant was called Large Sword of Moonlight, whereas in the Dark Souls games it is referred to as the Moonlight Greatsword. Gallery Image-bloodborne-screen-40.jpg Holy Moonlight Sword Bloodborne.gif Holy Moonlight Sword.gif image-bloodborne-screen-40d.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-40b.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151201154855.jpg Holy Moonlight Sword Concept Art.png|Holy Moonlight Sword concept art Ludwig Phase 2.gif|Seeing Ludwig being severely wounded, the holy moonlight sword transform itself to awake his human side and to aid him Ludwig the Holyblade.gif|A devastating move that it only offers to Ludwig Ludwig the holy blade.png Holy Moonlight Sword №1.png Bloodborne™_20151201155009.png|Projectile IMG_0614.JPG|L2 Category:DLC Weapons Category:Church Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Strength Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons